The study of infant dysregulation may prove to be a key area in understanding the origins of childhood onset psychopathology. Individual differences in dysregulation of behavior and emotions are present at birth. It is not known whether these individual differences are stable, whether factors in the early caregiving environment affect dysregulation, or whether individual differences in infant dysregulation is [sic] predictive of later behavioral and emotional problems. The specific aims of this proposal are to identify risk factors in the pre- and postnatal environment that may affect infant dysregulation, and test the hypothesis behavioral and biological markers of dysregulation are precursors to behavioral and emotional problems [sic].